


Секс-машина

by nooras_red_lipstick



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooras_red_lipstick/pseuds/nooras_red_lipstick
Summary: Окей. Они просто обязаны были опробовать все возможности своей новой стиральной машины.





	Секс-машина

**Author's Note:**

> Кто-то должен был это написать, почему и не я?)))  
> Вдохновение от сегодняшней переписки на лицо :D  
> Простите.  
> Хотя, нет. Я регред насинг!

Исак, посмеиваясь, отложил телефон и выглянул в окно. Эвен с парнями уже были внизу, ожидая, когда подъедет грузовик из доставки.

Магнус прыгал вокруг как вертлявый мангуст, доставая притихшего Юнаса.

Исак сделал себе мысленную пометку выяснить, что за херня творилась между ним и Евой в последнее время.

Прихватив из кухни яблоко, он поспешил на улицу, чувствуя себя последним придурком. Лишняя минута без Эвена казалась ему прожитой зря.

\- Что сказала Сана? - Найшейм поймал Исака в объятие и прижал к себе, практически не давая вдохнуть. Он улыбнулся и зарылся носом в волосы на макушке. Тактильный маньяк, чтоб его.

\- Она мой бро, конечно она мне поможет, - Исак вывернулся и откусил большой кусок от яблока. Сок побежал по подбородку, он попытался слизнуть его языком, но безуспешно. Эвен просто стер каплю пальцем и облизнул его.

Святой Боже, как можно было оставаться таким невинно-блядским одновременно?

\- Эй, - возмутился Магнус, оставляя наконец Юнаса в покое. - Я думал, мы твои бро!

\- Сана — мой особенный бро, - Исак закатил глаза и снова укусил яблоко. Эвен наклонился и тоже впился в зеленый бок зубами. Исак по инерции просто повернул руку, чтобы ему было удобнее.

\- Я не могу, - простонал Магнус, прикладывая ладони к щекам, - вы оба такие милые. Дайте я сделаю фото для Вильде. Она кинет в чат девчонкам, те давно просили. Я бы и сам скинул, но твоя обожаемая Сана выкинула меня из их чата.

\- А ты так мечтал потусоваться в чате с девчонками, да? - заржал Махди. - Давно средства личной гигиены не обсуждал?

\- А что тут такого? Я вполне способен поддержать разговор на эту тему, - Магнус пожал плечами и посмотрел в камеру, выбирая удобный ракурс.

Исак как раз отвлекся, запрокинув голову и наблюдая, как Эвен кусает его яблоко.

\- Богически! - прокомментировал Магнус, закончив.

\- Идиот, - Юнас покачал головой и заглянул за угол. - О, наконец едут, - оповестил он всех.

\- Кстати, мы все будем тащить эту чертову машинку? - заныл Магнус. - Там же углов всего четыре. А нас пятеро.

\- Правильно, я не буду, - ухмыльнулся Исак, метким броском отправляя огрызок в урну. - Я очень устал. И за меня будет работать Эвен.

\- Можно подумать, только ты из нас устаешь от секса! - возмутился Магнус. - Правда, Юнас?

Но тот лишь пожал плечами, давая понять, что если он сейчас от чего и уставал, то явно не от секс-марафонов.

Машина все же подъехала, из кабины выпрыгнул водитель, и Эвен подошел к нему, чтобы подписать документы о доставке.

Это была их первая совместная покупка. Да, деньги выделяли родители, но все же, какая разница. От осознания, что они обустраивают собственное жилье, у Исака в груди все теплело.

\- Ты смотришь на него просто неприлично, - прошептал на ухо Магнус и заржал.

\- Ты себя рядом с Вильде не видел, - фыркнул Махди.

\- Ты бы себе тоже кого-нибудь завел, а то вы с Юнасом скоро друг на друга кидаться начнете. Или вы уже? - он поиграл бровями и снова расхохотался.

Махди отвесил ему подзатыльник, а Юнас просто закатил глаза и покачал головой, признавая, что их друг полный придурок.

 

Исак шел последним и руководил процессом.

\- Махди, выше подними, она заваливается на твой угол.

\- Святой Аллах, давай ты просто сам возьмешь и понесешь ее? Хорошо? - простонал Махди, но указание выполнил.

\- Что? - удивился Магнус. - Ты ведь даже не мусульманин?

\- Хвала небесам, ты запомнил, - фыркнул Махди и закряхтел, когда Юнас споткнулся, и они чуть не полетели носом вперед.

\- Эу! Аккуратнее! У меня на эту малышку большие планы! - заволновался Исак, невольно дергаясь вперед.

\- Неужели Эвен такой грязнуля? - хохотнул Магнус.

Эвен только хмыкнул и бросил красноречивый взгляд через плечо на вмиг покрасневшего Исака.

\- Ага, типа того, - замял тот тему.

 

\- Черт возьми, надеюсь, ваш холодильник никогда не сломается, - проныл Магнус, когда они преодолели отметку третьего этажа. - Желаю ему, чтобы он жил долго и никогда не болел.

\- Придурок, - Исак усмехнулся и прибавил шагу. - Ладно, пускайте меня вперед. Открою вам дверь.

Он протиснулся мимо них, попутно задев Эвена задницей. Конечно же случайно. Тот только шумно выдохнул. Вообще вел себя сегодня примерно и тихо. Исак знал, почему, сечете?

Насвистывая, он легко пробежался на оставшиеся два этажа и отпер дверь, дожидаясь, пока поднимутся остальные.

Эвен, показавшийся, наконец, вместе с парнями на этаже, прожигал его тяжелым, темным взглядом.

Ладно, возможно Исак ему кое-что обещал. Понимаете. Кое-что. Интересное. У него от предвкушения внутри все дрожало.

Дрожало. Ха-ха.

 

Когда парни внесли машинку в прихожую и опустили на пол, раздался один протяжный вздох облегчения.

Махди и Магнус, ничего не смыслящие в сантехнике, ушли почти сразу. Юнас же остался помочь Эвену. Они вдвоем провозились не меньше часа.

Исак в это время приготовил суп и торчал на кухне, ковыряясь в телефоне. Магнус прислал ему их с Эвеном фотку, и Исак скинул ее в инстаграм.

\- Хей, есть что попить? - Юнас появился в дверях, вытирая вспотевший лоб.

\- Не закончили еще? - с надеждой спросил Исак, доставая из холодильника бутылку минеральной воды и бросая ее другу.

\- Я уже все, Эвен еще кое-что доделает, и надо будет запустить первый цикл. О, какой же кайф, - Юнас с наслаждением сделал пару глотков, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.

\- Эм, - Исак немного замялся. - Что у тебя с Евой? Вы снова вместе?

Васкес от неожиданно закашлялся и облился водой.

\- С чего ты вообще?.. - начал было он, но быстро сдулся под скептическим взглядом друга. - Ну, мы пока решили попробовать, что из этого выйдет. Просто сейчас мы немного умнее. Кто знает, может из этого получится что-то стоящее?

\- Я уверен, что получится, - Исак, улыбнувшись, похлопал Юнаса по плечу. - На самом деле, я до сих пор чувствую некоторую вину за ваше расставание. И я действительно буду рад, если вы дадите себе второй шанс.

\- Гейские бро-объятия? - насмешливо предложил Юнас. Исак рассмеялся, и они крепко обнялись.

Именно в этот момент в кухню вошел Эвен. В мокрой от пота белой майке, облепившей его как вторая кожа. Он смерил открывшуюся ему картину недоуменным взглядом, как бы тактично интересуясь, какого, собственно, хуя тут происходит.

\- Сделал? - выпутавшись из объятий друга, Исак тут же прильнул к своему парню, вытягиваясь вдоль его длинного тела и преданно заглядывая в глаза, всем своим видом демонстрируя: «я здесь», «я твой».

\- Да, - Эвен тут же оттаял и нежно погладил его по щеке черным от какой-то смазки пальцем. - Ты что-то приготовил?

\- Ага, - глупо улыбаясь, ответил Исак. - Решил накормить вас обедом. Юнас, ты же останешься?

Юнас, смотревший на них со смесью легкой зависти и искренней радости, а на Эвена — еще и с некоторой примесью страха, быстро проговорил:

\- Нет, я, пожалуй, уже пойду, - и заспешил к двери.

Проводив его, Исак вернулся в кухню, где Эвен ел суп прямо из кастрюли, вылавливая руками фрикадельки. Боже, в этом был весь он. Воспитанный дикарями Эвен Бек Найшейн собственной персоной. Полюбуйтесь. К губе прилипла петрушка, пальцы жирные, а щеки раздулись как у хомяка, готовящегося к зиме. И ведь не жалеет ни о чем, засранец.

\- Свинья ты, - Исак закатил глаза и бросил в него кухонным полотенцем. - Снимай футболку, я собираю стирку. Надо опробовать агрегат.

Наскоро вытеревшись, Эвен стянул майку и поинтересовался:

\- Наш уговор в силе?

\- А ты думаешь, я просто так сильно люблю стирать? - Исак поиграл бровями, явно научившись этому у Найшейма, и ушел в спальню.

У Исака полыхали кончики ушей, пока он собирал грязное белье по всей комнате. Да, у них не было особого порядка пока что. Но они были обычными подростками, ясно?

Эвен стоял в дверном проеме, едва не подпирая его макушкой, и сталкерил, пока Исак выуживал их трусы и носки из самых разных мест.

Когда он перешел в зал, Эвен последовал за ним.

\- Может быть все же поможешь? - фыркнул Вальтерсен, собрав уже приличную кипу белья. Найшейм лишь широко улыбнулся и не двинулся с места. - Чертов столб!

Исак закатил глаза и бросил в Эвена трусами, которые нашел под диванной подушкой. Чьи они были, он так и не понял.

\- Я освободил тебя от обязанности поднимать машинку наверх, но на этом наш уговор заканчивается, - Эвен поймал трусы одной рукой и повертел их на пальце. Кажется, они все же принадлежали Исаку.

\- Задница, - проворчал тот и продолжил сбор белья.

Наконец машинка была загружена, и Исак торжественно засыпал в нее порошок и влил ополаскиватель. Эвен, сталкеривший неподалеку, подошел сзади вплотную, уперевшись в зад Исаку внушительным стояком, и наклонил его вперед, дотягиваясь до кнопки включения.

Машинка тихо загудела, набирая воду, а Эвен наклонил Исака еще ниже, покусывая его шею и задирая футболку. Вскоре он стащил ее полностью, обнажая украшенную родинками бледную спину с выпирающими позвонками.

Исак балдел от невесомых поцелуев, которыми Эвен усыпал его спину, лаская столь нежно и мягко, что хотелось взвыть от желания получить больше. Сильнее. Острее.

\- Дразнишься? - пропыхтел он, ерзая на прохладной пластиковой поверхности голым животом.

\- Тебе же можно было, - Эвен удовлетворенно улыбнулся и прикусил кожу на шее, с силой втягивая ее в рот, оставляя заметный след. - И я жду, когда она начнет работать в полную мощь.

\- А я жду, когда ты начнешь работать в полную мощь, - проворчал Исак и вильнул бедрами. Господи, он порой сам себе поражался. Каким ненасытным стал в последнее время. Словно наебаться не мог.

Они всю неделю из кровати не вылезали. Но эта идея с сексом на вибрирующей стиральной машине настолько вынесла мозг им обоим, что они даже пари заключили.

Исак внедрил идею в мозг Эвена, а потом еще и сделал вид, что не хочет. В итоге Эвену пришлось пойти на определенные условия и быть паинькой целый день, чтобы Исак дал себя трахнуть прямо тут. На вот этом белоснежном монстре.

Как будто бы он не дал. Ей богу, Эвену давно пора было научиться распознавать его пиздеж. Велся как маленький.

А меж тем, Исак и сам велся как маленький на прикосновения и ласки Эвена. Сколько бы тот его ни касался, как бы сильно не трахал до этого, стоило ему прикоснуться снова, Исак вспыхивал как спичка.

Вот и сейчас он уже ерзал, потираясь почти вставшим членом сквозь джинсовую ткань, о приборную панель. Слава богу, здесь была кнопка блокировки от детей, иначе бы он точно уже что-то не то включил своим стояком.

\- Не ерзай ты, - велел Эвен глухим низким голосом. Бедный, он весь день терпел поддразнивания от Исака и, согласно условиям пари, не имел права отвечать. Но сейчас определенно дорвался.

Он просунул руку Исаку под живот и сжал его член, вызвав несдержанный стон и дрожь по всему телу. Потом расстегнул ширинку и спустил штаны, позволяя им упасть на пол.

\- Ах ты, шлюшка, - пораженно и шепотом выдохнул Эвен, пялясь на голую задницу Исака. - Господи, если бы я знал, что на тебе не было белья, я бы сгорел к чертям еще часа два назад.

\- Знаю, - хохотнул Исак, переступая ногами и отбрасывая джинсы в сторону. - Потому и не сказал тебе. Пожалел.

\- А вот я тебя жалеть не буду, - пробормотал Эвен и опустился на колени. Обхватив ладонями маленькие круглые ягодицы, он развел их в стороны и широким движением мокро провел между ними языком.

\- Твою мать, блядь, что ты творишь, - почти слитно простонал Исак, выгибаясь и пытаясь то ли отстраниться, то ли податься обратно. Но язык Эвена был настойчив. Он нагло шнырял, вылизывая самые сокровенные места, не оставляя места стыду и смущению. Его кончик проник сквозь сжавшиеся мышцы, посылая по телу волны удовольствия. Он буквально буравил задницу Исака, насаживая на себя как на шампур.

Ох, этот волшебный язык.

Исак и без того терял от него остатки воли. А теперь…

Теперь он почти терял сознание. Эвен бесстыдно лизал его, трахал, увлажнял, делая мокрым как девчонку. И это пиздец как заводило. От этого пальцы дрожали. А сердце убегало в пятки и украдкой гоняло кровь оттуда прямо к члену.

Машинка тем временем набирала обороты. Эвен медленно поднялся и расстегнул ширинку. Этот «вжик» прошил все тело Исака волной чистого, бесконтрольного возбуждения.

\- Повернись, - попросил Эвен, при этом сам разворачивая безвольного Вальтерсена. - Так тебе будет приятнее, - пояснил он, поймав мутный и не особо осмысленный взгляд Исака. Тот лишь согласно кивнул, позволяя усадить себя сверху на нагревшийся от его тела пластик.

Машинка уже приятно жужжла и вибрировала.

\- Ох, блять, - пораженно выдохнул Исак, широко распахивая глаза, когда почувствовал это. Его потяжелевшие от спермы яйца лежали прямо на машинке и сейчас… Блядство. Сейчас они так охуительно приятно вибрировали вместе с ней. Оно, черт его дери, стоило всего.

Вибрации приятно прошивали все тело, разбегаясь по всем нервным окончаниям. В яйца, в задницу, в мышцы ног.

Это был такой чистый кайф, что он, не выдержав, застонал и сжал возбужденный член, намереваясь кончить как можно быстрее, почти уже не соображая.

Эвен мягко отвел его руку, и Исак недовольно захныкал.

\- Малыш, - прошептал на ухо Найшейм, - обещаю, я тебе все компенсирую.

И Исак сквозь свое помутневшее сознание все же услышал его. Услышал и доверился. В который раз. Каждый раз как в первый.

Эвен подхватил его под бедра и закинул ноги себе на талию, подтягивая ближе. Он откуда-то вытащил смазку и сейчас втирал ее в уже приоткрытую и мокрую от слюны дырку. Исак постанывал от каждого прикосновения, капризно хныкая и требуя немедленного продолжения.

Он смотрел в глаза Эвену пьяным взглядом и непрерывно облизывал сухие губы. Да и как им не быть сухими. Внутри него полыхал пожар. Пожар и чертовы вибрации по всему телу просто превращали его в желе, мороженое и зефир одновременно.

\- Готов? - мягко спросил Эвен, приставляя набухшую головку члена к горящей заднице Исака, от чего тот почти закричал. - Вижу, что готов. Какой же ты красивый сейчас.

Исак хотел попросить его заткнуться, но не успел, Эвен вставил ему с одного движения по самые яйца.

Господи, прости меня, я буду ходить в церковь по воскресеньям, только, пожалуйста, не дай мне сдохнуть прямо сейчас от этого запредельного удовольствия.

Исак уцепился одной рукой за плечо Эвена, а второй ухватился за край машинки, которая заходилась в равномерных вибрациях, пронзавших его будто разрядами тока.

Ноги постоянно соскальзывали и мешали, не позволяя Эвену вставлять так глубоко, как он бы хотел и мог. Он решил вопрос просто. Завалил Исака на спину и закинул его ноги себе на плечи, согнув его практически втрое.

Исак взвыл, потому что, блядь, его мышцы не были настолько растянуты, потому что член Эвена долбил его сейчас так глубоко внутри, как никогда не был до этого, и потому, что ебучая машинка сейчас вибрировала под всей его спиной. Один хренов огромный вибратор.

Исак просто закрыл глаза и уплывал на волнах удовольствия. Эвен трахал его настолько правильно и быстро, что оргазм подступал с неотвратимостью цунами. Дотянуться до члена не представлялось возможным, но это и не требовалось.

Эвен каждым толчком проезжал по простате, вколачивая свой хуй с таким остервенением, что машинка под Исаком уже не просто вибрировала, а дрожала от его фрикций.

А у Исака дрожала каждая мышца, каждый нерв. Весь он дрожал, содрогался и вибрировал.

\- Бог мой, Эвен, пожалуйста, - он нашел в себе силы, что выдохнул эту мольбу. И Эвен, поцеловав его в икру, прибавил еще скорости, просто взрывая звезды в голове Исака, превращая все в одну большую черную дыру. Гребаный космос.

Похоже, он на какое-то время отключился, потому что пришел в себя от нежных поцелуев в мокрый висок. Эвен всегда был такой. Дикий, необузданный, почти грубый во время секса. И нежный, заботливый в обычной жизни. Это была столь ощутимая разница, что у Исака в груди сердечко разрывалось от осознания того, что таким Эвен становился только с ним.

Он застонал, почувствовав наконец боль в каждой мышце. Его ноги безвольными макаронинами свисали с машинки, которая все еще вибрировала, приближаясь к завершению своего цикла.

\- Охренеть, - только и смог выдавить из себя Исак, с трудом поднимая руку и запуская пальцы в длинные пряди волос Эвена. - Это просто какая-то секс-машина.

\- Я надеюсь, ты уже пришел в себя? - тот хитро улыбнулся и быстро поцеловал Исака в губы.

\- Что? - Вальтерсен подозрительно сощурился. - Что ты еще задумал? Я сейчас выебан по самое не могу. Серьезно, что еще?

\- Ох, - притворно вдохнул Эвен, будто ему, поганцу, действительно было жаль, что Исак сейчас буквально не чувствовал своего онемевшего тела. - Я просто хотел попробовать режим отжима. Тысяча двести оборотов. Понимаешь?

\- Боже, нет, - пораженно выдохнул Исак, понимая, что если Эвен сейчас снова начнет его трахать, этого его бедное тело уже точно не переживет.

\- Ну ладно, - Эвен совершенно не расстроился и добавил: - У нас все равно накопилось очень много стирки.

Исак закрыл глаза и громко застонал.

\- Беру свои слова обратно, секс-машина здесь не она, а ты!

Почуяв конкуренцию, машинка под ним, казалось, завибрировала с еще большим энтузиазмом.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, с чего вдруг пишу фамилию Эвена именно так, но закройте, пожалуйста, глаза, я просто из Англии (с) :D


End file.
